


Everybody Gets a Happy Ending

by lifeofdeathh



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Crying, Execution, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Paralysis, Tragedy, heed. the. warnings!!!!, i once saw this quote a chocolate wrapper, i woke up today and i chose pain, so much hurt, this is not for the weak of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofdeathh/pseuds/lifeofdeathh
Summary: Toushi, remember, if you’re not happy, it’s not the end yet. So promise me you won’t give up, ok?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Kondou Isao, Hijikata Toshirou & Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Everybody Gets a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to apologize in advance.
> 
> I am so sorry.
> 
> But also please leave me some of your thoughts.
> 
> I'm...
> 
> I'm so sorry.

_Everybody gets a happy ending._

It’s what his mother used to tell him

_Toushi, remember, if you’re not happy, it’s not the end yet. So promise me you won’t give up, ok?_

_Ok._

He watched a naraku’s bullet rip through Kondou Isao’s throat.

**oO0Oo**

Kokujou island was a prison known for its impenetrable walls and inescapable seas. For its gruesome policy of killing any prisoners who ever dared to try.

They thought they could be special. He saw it in the tentative hope in their eyes, in the grim determination in _Hijikata’s_ eyes.

The grim determination that now descended into something else, some otherworldly darkness, when he watched his commander die in front of him.

The Shinsengumi screamed, but Gintoki had eyes only for one, with a wariness he understood but didn't want to, and he saw the precise moment that he snapped.

Those who weren’t in a dark uniform dropped like flies, unable to match the monstrous strength that burst forth with the disintegration of all that made him human.

Then he was in front of him, and even Gintoki scrambled to block the incoming blow with his bokuto. For a moment, he thought he looked into the eyes of a beast, and he finally understood why they called him a demon.

For the first time in a long, long while, the wooden katana splintered, and snapped clean in half.

And then it was over. All of it. All too quickly.

Gintoki ran, stumbling over corpses and slipping on blood.

He ran towards where Hijikata stood, eerily silent and facing Sougo, who guarded Nobume and Isaburou behind him.

He couldn’t see Hijikata’s eyes, and he didn’t want to, but he knew that even as the vice commander ran his deadly blade away from the Shinsengumi, he still walked a fragile tightrope. And it could break at any moment.

The muscles in Hijikata’s legs tensed, and Gintoki lunged one step too late, but when the crazed vice commander reached his first division captain, the young man threw down his katana and wrapped his arms around his brother.

His katana ran straight through Sougo’s shoulder.

“HIJIKATA-SAN!!!”

The men around them cried out in alarm, but there was a sudden, silver glint in empty gunmetal blue.

Gintoki grabbed Hijikata’s shoulders, and it seemed to again arouse the unbridled madness. He yanked him away, slamming his back onto the cold, wet ground even as the man kicked and struggled and gave him hell.

He planted an arm across his neck, the other pinning Hijikata’s wrist, crushing his entire weight onto his torso to keep him at bay.

He will never forget the way he screamed that day, broken and hoarse like there were glass shards in his throat. The way tears crawled along his blood streaked skin as he bucked like a wild horse. The way there was nothing but unhinged hatred in eyes that used to embody the calm amidst a storm.

The way Kagura and Shinpachi screamed when Hijikata escaped his grasp and drove the katana into his abdomen and out his back.

And the way his own heart cracked when he thought of the ash trays left at the Yorozuya, and the exasperated fondness that used to light up ocean blue.

**oO0Oo**

One week later, the Shinsengumi was tried and condemned for treason.

Two weeks later, Sakata Gintoki found out he would never stand again.

One month later, Hijikata Toushirou disappeared, Okita Sougo escaped with help from the Yorozuya, and the rest of the Shinsengumi’s men were executed by decapitation, their heads mounted for public display.

One year later, a demon raided the Ryugu palace, and left the shogun an one-armed man.

They say, that when the shogun’s bodyguards pinned him against a wall and held a katana to his throat, he laughed.

He laughed a horrible, shattered laugh, and with a smile insanity has never seen, he said, “everybody gets a happy ending.”


End file.
